The Diggory Twins and the Philosophers Stone
by LadyMelodyLily
Summary: Harry has a twin sister and they are raised by the Diggory's
1. The Ones Who Lived

**I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.**

**This fic is dedacated, with great reluctance, to my beta reader, TheWarriorQueen, because she is forcing me to.  
If I had a say, I would have liked to include Alexclaire13 and my friend Miranda who, along with TheWarriorQueen, really welcomed me into the publishing of my first fic.  
Unfortunately, because TheWarriorQueen is my sole beta reader, she has threatened to edit this dedication down to an unreconisable mess of starred~out lines, and so as a result this dedacation is to her, and her alone.  
Personally, I think this shows a staggering amount of ******** and ********, which proves that TheWarriorQueen is nothing but a ***** with **** for ******, but hey, that's just my personal opinion.  
Here, TheWarriorQueen. You finally get a fic dedacated to you.  
Hope you're ******* happy.  
*****.**

**LadyMelodyLily**

**(Beta~Reader's note: TheWarriorQueen is a great gal.)  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amos and Denise Diggory, a Wizarding couple residing in Number Eleven, Ottery St. Catchpole, were proud to say they were all for the Light; they were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything Dark, such as that nasty You-Know-Who business, because of their kind and caring nature.

Mr Diggory worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry Of Magic. He was a rather round, friendly man with mouse brown hair and glasses. Mrs Diggory was a slim brunette who was kind, caring and hated seeing anyone or anything in pain, human or not. The Diggorys had a four year old son named Cedric who was very like his mother.

They had everything they ever wanted, but they had a fear, fear that one day Mr Diggory would come home to a dark mark in the sky, fear caused by even the name of the Dark Lord_._

Denise Diggory woke one morning, and as usual walked downstairs to make herself a strong cup of coffee. At the table there were two owls, a Daily Prophetowl, and a Hogwarts owl. Mrs Diggory paid the Daily Prophet owl five Knuts and it took off. The Hogwarts owl looked at her, dropped the envelope, and then it too flew away. She decided to read the Daily Prophet first. The front page screamed:

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named DEAD! KILLED BY BABY POTTERS! Pg. 1-3 Lily and James Potter dead, May they Rest in Peace Pg. 3 Peter Pettigrew dead, killed by Sirius Black Pg. 4 Sirius Black in Azkaban Pg. 4 Potters Ones who lived? Pg. 2_

Mrs Diggory stared at the Daily Prophet, and then began to shake "Amos! Oh my Godric!" She stumbled over to a chair and sat down clumsily. She handed the paper to Mr Diggory. He read it and grinned with relief, free from fear for the first time in years, and then went to wake Cedric.

Mrs Diggory opened the other letter. It said:

_My dear niece,_

_As I'm sure you've read by now, the dark lord is dead; Albus seems to think different though... Lily and James are dead and the twins have survived with simply alightning-boltscar on their foreheads. Do you remember Petunia, Lily's horrible Muggle sister? Albus wants to leave the twins __there!__ I begged him to let me choose someone else. Will you take them? If you don't, I'll get the Weasleys to do it. Bill and Charlie have left home, you know._

_Ta,_

_Minerva_

When Cedric and Mr Diggory came downstairs, Mrs Diggory showed her husband the letter and his smile widened. "Yes," he said. Mrs Diggory furrowed her eyebrows. "They'll need some family, Denise; Cedric would make a brilliant brother. It would be perfect!" Mrs Diggory smiled.

"Alright then, Harry and Melody Potter will soon be Harry and Melody Diggory," laughed Mrs Diggory. "Let's tell Cedric." They walked to the sitting room where Cedric was playing with his Lego.

"Cedric?" began Mrs Diggory.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"You know Mel' and 'Ry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're coming to live with us."

"Why? Won't Aunt Lily and Uncle James miss them?" "Lily and James had to, um…Go away…"

"Oh. Okay."

Mrs Diggory walked back into the kitchen. "That was easy," she said.

"Was it?" replied Mr Diggory. "Well, he is four."

That night, as the Diggorys raised their glasses (and Cedric his sippy cup) in a toast. They knew this would change their lives forever. They just didn't know how much.

"To the Potter twins, The- Twins-Who-Lived!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Okay, That's it for this chapter. For those of you who are like "What is Lego doing there!" I want the Diggory's to have an understanding of the muggle world. Denise is muggle~born. I will be breaking a few rules, such as two seekers and such.**

**LadyMelodyLily **


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Hey guys, I was uber surprised at how many people followed this story! I mean I was thrilled. But kind of disappointed that not many reviewed ….. I WILL be answering reviews and questions, all the cool kids are doing it, (I just want to fit in… ~sob~)**

**Harry: Get it over with woman!**

**Me: um… okaaaayyyy…. Someone's on their peri-**

**Melody: Shut up!**

**Me: No, you shut up I'm a lady, humphhh. Now wait till Draco's father hears about THIS!**

**Twins: 0.0**

**Melody: Ummm… Okay…. Thanks to TheWarriorQueen for being my beta, and….**

**Harry: I think that's it, no?**

**Me: NO! I NEED TO SAY THA- **

**Harry: Here's the story.**

**Me: MMMMPPPPPPPHHHHH!**

**Melody: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! HARRY GIVE HER MORE MORPHINE, QUICK! **

Nearly ten years had passed since the Diggorys adopted the twins, and many happy memories Had been made. Ottery St. Catchpole had changed a lot too. Inside the Diggory household, the only thing that had changed were the pictures; ten years ago, there were pictures of a small boy, now, there were pictures of three children, riding their bikes, at the zoo, playing Quidditch…

Right now, at said Diggory household, it was 11 am, and only Cedric was still asleep, but the twins planned to change that.

"Okay, quietly now, we need to get close," one voice whispered.

"I _know,_but the smell in here! It smells like _dirty socks_!_"_hissed another voice.

"Stop being such a – agh, my foot!"

Cedric rolled over.

"Melody, are you alright?"

"Fine, now, on the count of three, one-"

"Two-"

'!'

Cedric bolted up. "What's going on!" The twins keeled over in laughter.

"It's ~gasp~ our birth… birthday you-"

"Can't hurt us-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Cedric glared, and then stormed downstairs for food. The twins followed, determined to open their presents.

"Morning, love."

"Hey, mum," grumbled Cedric, as the twins slowly opened their presents, saving the paper. Just then, the Floo went off

"Aunt Minerva!" shouted Cedric, instantly awake.

"Hello, Cedric, Denise, Amos," smiled Minerva.

Harry called, "Hey, Minnie! Thanks for the presents!"

"Yeah, sound of ya, Minnie," said Melody, as Minerva walked in

"You are _very_welcome Harry, the same to you Melody. And don't call me Minnie!" The twins looked at each other.

They chorused, "Sorry, Minnie." Minerva sighed.

"I only came to say happy birthday, so I must go and write the Hogwarts letters now"

"Bye, Minnie!"

"Goodbye Minerva!"

"Later, Aunt Minerva!" Minerva smiled.

"Goodbye, Have a good summer and Cedric, good Godric, would you do your homework." She left through the Floo though you could still hear her "_Now, honestly, the sheer amount of WORK it takes to write those letters"_

It just so happened that, as soon as she left, a handsome tawny owl flew through the window. Melody untied the letter, reading aloud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr and Ms Diggory,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry let out a low whistle, "Ooooh, for-mal…"

"Read the second page," said Melody. Harry read:

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Ugh! No brooms? Why!" exclaimed Harry.

Melody muttered, "I feel your pain, bro."

"Because you could get hurt," said Mr Diggory

"Or die," said Cedric cheerfully.

"They won't _die,_Cedric," said Mrs Diggory.

"They could!"

"Mom, can Harry and I go call Alicia?"

"Of course, sweetheart"

"Don't die…"

"_Cedric!"_

At around three Mrs Diggory announced that they were going to the zoo. He cast a Portkey ("Portus") and they were transported to a room with every wall decorated by lions and tigers pacing around trees.

"Through here."

Inside the zoo was _amazing_, all kinds of animals were there, monkeys, giraffes, wolves, lions, tigers, and _snakes._They left the snakes till last.

Not many people were at the snake pit except four people – apparently a family – a rat-faced boy, a horse-faced woman, a pig-sized boy, and a walrus-sized man.

"Dear Merlin, look at the size of that man!" whispered Cedric, staring.

Melody whispered back. "Look at the size of the child!"

"Stop staring," hissed Mrs Diggory.

"Tell it to move, Dad," whined the "child."

The "man" rapped on the glass.

"Again," the child demanded. He did it again. They then got bored and walked away, leaving the snake looking after with a look one could only describe as pure loathing. The twins walked over to the cage. The snake glared at them.

"_Is that annoying?"_ Melody asked.

"_You are a ssspeaker?_" asked the snake.

Harry hissed, "_Um, yeah._"

"_What kind of snake are you anyway?_" wondered Melody.

The snake jerked its tail towards a sign **Boomslang, South Africa. This specimen was bred in the zoo.**[I made that a bit easier to understand.]

"Dad, look at this!" The house on legs was back with the rat-faced boy. They pushed the twins out of the way and shoved their faces up against the glass. There was only one problem. There was no glass. The boys, or rather, animals tumbled into the cage.

"YOU, YOU'RE ONE OF _THEM!"_screeched the woman.

Mr Diggory calmly replied, "I apologise, I have _no_ idea of what you are talking about. If you'll excuse us…"

The Diggory parents took their children and went home, lecturing them about controlling one's magic.

**That's me done for now. I'll update ASAP. The more reviews the more fuel I'll have to keep me going. Why write if nobody will read? REVIEW, even flame if you want. I find flames funny. That is why I am planning to do a "Jo bekke at HUgwRts" commentary, Oh! And if you add any of my stories to your favourite's list you may have a one-shot of your choice. NO NEXT GEN FICS**

**LadyMelodyLily**


	3. Diagon Alley

**LML: Hey, Here's chapter three, Gravis, if you will,**

**Gravis: No.**

**LML: WHY NOT : (**

**Gravis: You'll just hurt me again…**

**LML: I would never hurt you hehehe -shifty eyes-**

**Jacob: We do not own Harry Potter, and hate twilight….**

The next day Cedric woke the twins at seven o'clock sharp to go to Diagon Alley. When they got there, the twins sat down abruptly, feeling mildly nauseous. They never did like the feeling of Side-Along Apparition.

"To Gringotts?" Mr Diggory asked, after the twins' faces lost their faint greenish hue.

"To Gringotts," his wife confirmed.

After collecting money from Gringotts, they visited the Magical Menagerie.

"One pet each, alright?"

Melody sighed, "Yes, mother…"

Cedric interrupted, "And ignore the thing it said on the letter about only toads, cats, or owls, that's just a myth."

"No, it's not, Cedric."

"Yes it is, Dad! Jamie Fitzgerald in Fifth Year has a Siberian Husky!"

Mr Diggory paused for a moment to consider, remembering that Cedric had indeed written home in the past about the unusual pet. "Well… Alright then…"

Seconds later, a big black dog came and bumped into the back of Melody's leg.

"EEEP! Oh, it's only a dog…"

Harry pleaded, "Can we get this dog? Please, Mum! Dad?"

"Harry…"

"Mum, he could count as my pet, Harry could get an owl!" Melody interceded.

Just at that moment, a big white owl flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"See!"

The parents sighed; they had that sinking feeling every parent knows, telling them that they would regret this. "Fine."

"Yes! " the twins cheered.

"What shall we name him then? Harry?"

"Brandon?"

"Le Grim?"

"Padfoot?"

"Perfect!"

"Merlin help us," muttered Cedric.

Mr Diggory replied under his breath, "I agree with you, Cedric, I agree…"

The Diggorys went to look at brooms, and then they took Cedric to get his robes measured while the twins got their books. When they came back the twins got their robes measured.

"Okay, now you two just wait here for Madam Malkin, alright?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And don't leave, okay?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Bye, we'll see you later."

"BYE!"

The twins sat down, flicking through their new books.

"I'll take you now, dears." Madam Malkin was in the doorway.

"Through here," she said.

In the room there was a young boy, around their age, he had messy dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. His complexion was the exact shade of the milky coffee Mrs Diggory was fond of.

"Hey, I'm Gravis White. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Diggory. This is my sister, Melody."

"Hey, pleased to meet you, Harry, Melody!"

Melody said, "The pleasure is mine, you goin' to Hogwarts too? We are, first year."

"Same, what house do you wanna end up in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, even though most of my family is in Slytherin…"

"Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I wouldn't fit in in Slytherin, too Light," Harry replied.

Melody grinned. "I want either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'm not patient enough for the Puffs."

Madam Malkin's plump voice interrupted, "Well, that's you done, dearie, you may go."

Gravis hopped off the stool. "Thank you, Madam Malkin. Bye Harry, Melody, see you at Hogwarts!"

"Bye! Harry and I look forward to it!"

Five minutes later the twins were done and on their way to Ollivander's. Pressing their noses to the window, they stared at a dusty old wand on a silk cushion.

Cedric told the twins, "That's said to be Merlin's wand. I don't know if it's true though."

A soft bell announced their entry into the shop. There was a bushy-haired brunette in there already, frustration etched across her face as she waved a wand around. Her parents were rolling their eyes, apparently finding the process ridiculous, when suddenly bright blue and red sparks came from the end of her wand. The looks of disbelief faded, replaced by slightly more convinced expressions. After they left, Ollivander turned to Harry and Melody.

"Ah, the Diggory twins, come to get your wands, I presume?"

"Er, yes, sir," said Harry. Melody remained silent.

"Well, come with me, I'm sure I'll find something for you."

"Yes, sir."

After a long, annoying, arm-aching, wand-waving session, the twins finally found their perfect matches, and at the same time too.

"Try this one, Mr Diggory; holly and phoenix feather, twelve inches, fairly bendy. And you, Ms Diggory; maple and phoenix feather, eleven and a quarter inches, quite swishy."

The twins picked them up, and a wave of warmth swept up their arms. The ends of their wands shot a red-gold light.

"Curious, curious."

"Um, sorry, what's curious exactly?" Melody questioned.

"Well, the phoenix feather in those wands only ever gave thr-" he hesitated. "Two feathers for a wand. You two have those feathers."

"Cool…"

Mrs Diggory asked, "How much will that be, Mr Ollivander?"

"Ten Galleons, ma'am."

After a small confusion with the payment (Harry and Melody had slipped a fake Galleon into their mum's purse) Mrs Diggory ushered the children out, muttering, "Ugh, I hate that place, I'm sure Ollivander means well, but it's still unusual…"

Harry piped up, "It feels like he can see into your soul!"

Shaking her brown hair about vigorously, Mrs Diggory replied, "Exactly! Thank you, love."

"Where to now? Zonko's?" asked Cedric, grinning at the twins hopeful expressions.

"Home," stated Mr Diggory firmly.

"WHAT! WHY?" all three children exclaimed in horror.

Mr Diggory insisted, "You're tired; we've had a long day."

"No, we're not!" Harry shouted eagerly.

Mrs Diggory smiled. "Then why is Melody yawning?"

"I'm… aah… not" Melody yawned.

"Home," said Mr Diggory in a tone that brooked no arguments, and that was that.

**The competition is now over. I'll message the oneshot winners soon.**

**LadyMelodyLily**


	4. IMPORTANT! NOT DISCONTINUED NOTE!

**I'M SO SORRY! I just uploaded my latest chapter. My Beta's minding it now. God bless her heart for being so patient. T.T.**

**Here's a short fifth year story to sooth you. :)**

A lion curled around a corridor. Followed shortly by a tiger, a golden retriever and a... boy with sandy hair said.

"I honestly don't see the point of the animal thing." The boy said. The three animals looked at him, and to anyone else this would've looked strange.

Then, the tiger turned into a boy with messy dark hair and shimmering green eyes.

"Melody and Gravis thinks this "animal thing" creates a James Bond effect." He said

"James Bond was an Animagi?"

"He might've been, how do you know?" A feminine voice asked, as, standing beyond the two boys were a girl with long red hair and sparkling brown eyes and a tanned boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Because James Bond was a muggle, dumbass." The sandy haired boy retorted.

"An epic muggle at that." The tanned boy grinned.

"Your mother would be turning in her grave if she heard that." The girl told him.

"My mother's not dead."

"Well, her bed then."

"Indeed."

The sandy and dark haired boys looked at each other, nodded, and then began walking the other way.

"Where are you going?!" The two behind them asked.

"Bed." Was all they got in return. The two sighed.

"Well, come on Gravis, those table won't slime themselves."

"Right."

**LML: Once again SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Everyone: Too late for apologies, GET HER!**

**Jason: Who's everyone?**

**Gravis: No idea, Harry?**

**Harry: Followers and such?**

**Melody: She has followers? Wow, they are quiet aren't they? COME ON GUYS! REVIEW! IT'S NOT A PORN STORY!**

**(Epicly high fives Gravis)**

**Jason: That was so gay.**

**Sirius: How did I get here?**

**Gravis: AH! MONSTER!**

**Melody: Of... Ugliness?**

**Gravis & Melody: Meh... heh... heh...**


	5. The Sorting

_**Chapter five **_

_**The Sorting.**_

**LML: Still don't own HP.**

Melody sighed, she was nervous about the sorting, and it didn't help that Harry was angry with her. Jason was already proving to be a nerd muttering spells to himself. Gravis was on the other side. Looking at the moving staircases, mildly impressed, even _his _staircases didn't move, and he was rich! Harry was looking around, occasionally glaring at Melody.

Melody sighed again, and took some time to look around at the other students, at the front of the line there was Draco Malfoy, he reminded her of a mean rich girl in a book she read once, Merlin, he annoyed her, and they had only just arrived! Behind him were the two boys that were with him on the boat the three were looking around, but with quite different looks in their eyes, Malfoy had a superior look in his eyes, as if he could be somewhere better. The other two just looked bewildered. Behind them was a group of mumbling girls, consisting of smooth haired, purebloods, you could tell they were purebloods as they were glaring at some other girls, and some looked alike, _too _alike

'_Oh god_' Thought Melody, '_Great, I'll be stuck in a dorm with a bunch of __snobs_ _for the year, abso-posilutely brilliant_.' Behind those girls was another group, though they didn't look like they were genetically bred, they were chatting smiling and laughing, much to the annoyance of the other girls, Melody noticed a girl behind them, standing on her own, looking around, just like Melody. Melody walked over to the girl,

"Hey, I'm Melody." She greeted.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione replied, nervously.

"So… You're a first year too?" Melody asked, making conversation.

"Yes. What house would you like to be in? Ravenclaw sounds nice, Slytherin does too, but I don't think I'd be welcome there."

"I'd like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and why ever not?" Melody knew perfectly well why Hermione wouldn't be welcome in Slytherin.

"Because, I'm Muggleborn…" Melody looked at Hermione sharply.

"So? Just because muggleborns are rarer in Slytherin doesn't mean they aren't welcome, well my mother, Denise Diggory could ha-" Melody was cut off by someone walking over to the students,

"Thank you Hagrid, you are excused. Everyone, back to your original places."

"Bye, Hermione, see you in class!" Melody smiled at Hermione, Hermione smiled back.

"Goodbye Melody. Good luck!" Melody walked back two her brother, and two (possible) new friends.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am also the Transfiguration teacher, so you will all be seeing a lot of me; soon we will be entering the great hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin-"

"The evil house You-Know-Who was in?!" A voice yelled out. McGonagall looked around at the startled faces of those who didn't know Voldemort was in Slytherin, and the confused faces of the Muggleborns who didn't even know who Voldemort was.

"Slytherin is _not _an evil house, they have a perfectly capable Head of house, and some very friendly students," Those who had older sibling who were at Hogwarts giggled. "Any questions?" A few hands shot into the air, Including Hermione and Jason. McGonagall answered five, and then marched the students into the great hall.

In the hall, there was a frayed hat on a stool, which looked _much_ too unhygienic to be in a school, it paused, then began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Abriane, Michelle." A little blonde girl skipped up to the stool,

"RAVENCLAW!" One table, presumably Ravenclaw, burst into applause, they got the first kid! She sat between an Asian girl and a brunette. They squeezed her arm. Lots of children continued to be sorted; Melody thought that the most people were going to Hufflepuff.

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Zhonna." A red haired girl, whom she had spoken to on the train, ran up, grinning. The hat stopped for a while then yelled out;

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor applauded, the girl sat near Fred and George, with each of them patting her on the back, then continuing, constantly, the girl burst out laughing.

"Diggory, Harry." The room went quiet. "Diggory? As in _Harry Potter?_" _"__**The**__ Harry Potter?"_ The whisperings continued and Harry put on the hat, his face looked annoyed for a minute, and then focused.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled, and Melody looked at Cedric, he seemed disappointed.

"Diggory, Melody." The room didn't go quiet this time, the novelty had worn off.

'_Hmm, good mind, very smart, but there's that Gryffindor bravery too. Very loyal. Maybe Hufflepuff? No, stubborn __**and**__ impatient, not a good mix for a Hufflepuff, maybe a Ravenclaw, but not a __**Hufflepuff, **__we won't put you in Slytherin anyway, can't have you crying on your first day, Albus would be upset… Let's see how you do in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Melody walked down to the table, unsure of what had looked at her and moved over, she smiled gratefully.

"Longbottom, Michelle." A clumsy, slightly chubby girl stumbled up to the stool; she looked a bit younger than the other first years, a bit baby-faced if I may.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco." Malfoy strutted up to the stool; the hat had no time to waste.

"SLYTHERIN!" He walked down to the Slytherin table. More names were called.

"Piner, Jason."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jason grinned, and ran down to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Ronald" Fred and Georges little brother ran up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR" He beamed, then ran down to the table

"White, Gravis" Gravis walked up to the stool, showing no emotion, the hat was put on his head, and the hat yelled;

"GRYFFINDOR!" The purebloods went quiet; the muggleborns followed their lead, unsure of what had happened, '_A white in Gryffindor_?' '_Did that hat say Gryffindor?_' Gravis walked down to the Gryffindor table, Melody clasped his hand, sealing their pact.

More students were sorted, then, when the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up, everyone watched. "Welcome, and to those returning, welcome back! I would like to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel, and a few educational muggle foods, Gummy Bear, Jelly Tots, Twinkie and Lemon Drops! Now, dig in!"

'_But there's no food to-_´ Melody's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a magnificent feast in front of her. All the first years seemed to stare, and some of the others too, for some reason, there were sweets, just a small bowl, mixed in with all the food, she shrugged and quickly got some food, and began to eat and chat with other students, it seemed Hermione had made a few friends and Harry was talking to her. Gravis and Jason were talking to her too.

Even though he was on the other side of the hall, Melody could make out the voice of a certain Draco Malfoy, "There's hardly any food here! We _always_ have food like this. I bet the Weasleys are simply amazed." Melody rolled her eyes and waved at the Weasley twins, they waved back. When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up again, "I hope you enjoyed your first night at Hogwarts your Prefects will show you to your rooms."

The Prefects stood up and Cedric ran over before his house left, "Guys! There's a first year in my house that has a dog too! Now you can't make me watch Padfoot, bye!" He then ran away.

"Um, okay then…" Melody stared. She gasped.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That kid's using his mobile!" She asked, Fred tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's caused by magic is solved by magic!."

"It's a spell, We all know it!" George added.

"That's. So. Cool. I want to use my phone!" Harry exclaimed. They then started walking after the Gryffindor's in front of them.

"I'll try and get the spell from her, she's nice." Gravis said.

"How do you know?" Melody asked him.

"Third cousin." He winked at her. Melody groaned.

"Of course."

"Password?" A fat lady in the picture said.

"Werewolf," replied a boy, presumably the prefect, answered. Melody thought she say Jason flinch, but surely that was her imagination. The portrait swung open to reveal a cosy room that had red walls with lots of pictures, a hat few couches, chairs, tables, and a flickering fire.

"Okay, my name is Gerard Davids. I am your male prefect, this is Alison McKenzie. Your female prefect, if anyone needs help, feel free to come to us if any of you need help, the girls' dorms are here, the boys dorms are there." He said, gesturing towards to doors at the sides of the rooms.

"You are welcome to go to bed now, or can hang around for a little while, goodnight." He spun on his heel and entered the door on the right; Alison followed a fifth year to the left door.

"Wanna go explore the grounds? I bet we can find a spot to sit in. You know, when we hang out." Melody grinned at them, clearly not caring if they said no, and ran out of the round portrait.

They later ran after her and found her, sitting next to a big oak tree, chilling out.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, this is my tree now." She replied with a grin.

"_Your tree?_" Jason asked.

"Yep! This is my tree, I will name her Hazel."

"Okay… Are you coming inside? The prefect people said we gotta go to bed, cool tree by the way!" Gravis said.

"Whatever, let's go." The four ran all the way to the school until they were tired, and crawled up the seemingly endless staircase.

They then went up to the boys dorm, Melody following warily, Padfoot was sitting on Harry's bed, panting happily, the others boys were sleeping, with a spare bed in the corner, empty. Padfoot noticed Melody and pounced on her, licking wherever he got.

"Get him off! GET HIM OFF! Help!" Harry laughed and dragged him off.

"I gotta go to bed guys, Night! Padfoot come!" She went to her dorms, the other girls were all sleeping. A thought struck her. '_Sleep, perfect for pranking._' She quickly set a _little _something up, as a welcome! Then she lay down on her bed, arms behind head, Padfoot at feet, and thought about earlier…

_Melody ran down the steps, beaming, what a cool place! "HEY, Diggory!" She spun around and saw none other than, Draco Malfoy, her smile died on her lips. "What?" She asked, bluntly. "No need to be rude, I just wanted to tell you that my offer still stands. Do you accept?" She raised an eyebrow. Was this guy for real? "No, I do not accept." He began to walk away, then looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and Diggory," He tossed something back at her then walked away. She caught it easily and looked at what he threw to her; it was a golden ring with a pale blue jewel in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds on each side._


End file.
